erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Watson
Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes battled Hannibal Lecter in Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Dr. James Hamish Watson is a character in the Sherlock Holmes series. He is a former veteran who served as an Army medic in Afghanistan. He first met Sherlock Holmes when he was looking for a place to rent and Sherlock was looking for a roommate. Unlike most people, Watson is fascinated by Sherlock and finds him brilliant. He is constantly marveling at Sherlock's abilities and soon enough accompanies him in his detective work. Watson becomes very attached to Sherlock and eventually considers him his best friend. Lyrics Watson's lines appear in light green.* 'Verse 1:' Now listen here! Patience, Watson, we should play by his rules. Only he could point us the direction of our enemies that we choose. Right, sir. I was just excited by this psychic’s mind-biting brightness So let’s shine some light on this; Lecter, do you know of -- 'Verse 2:' Excuse me, Dr. Lecter, but I don’t see the relevance in asking such a question. He’s wasting our time, Holmes. No. I’m perplexed and at attention. And as I said before, only he can inform us of the terrorist’s whereabouts in the States But if you test him, he’ll put you on his plate! Watson, that’s the risk we take! 'Verse 3:' Or so you claim. No, that would be the truth, I’d say. So Dr. Lecter, do you know of this man by name? 'Verse 4:' That’s enough! Watson, stand down. This hound’s bound to cross-examine you. I know what he wants. What? He’s curious about our youth. Oh please! See, we can not work with the deranged! He’s as crazy as I am, only he is in a cage. Name your price, Hannibal. I am sure that we can settle this. Are you serious?! Shall I share the story of my Great Hiatus? 'Verse 5:' I can make arrangements. He does not deserve such statements! You’ll be the brightest man to grace it. I assume you’ll attempt to escape it. In which case, I can place it. Watson, contact my agents. That is a deed most tainted! Only -- if he names him. 'Verse 6:' Is “The Joker”. 'Verse 7:' You’ve done it, Holmes! Of course. I carry tonnes of qualms, however. As I suspected, he wants to escape, and surely I must deliver. Barney, (Yes, Mr. Holmes?) secure his cell even further, he’ll be hellbent. (Yes, Mr. Holmes.) But Holmes, how’d you know? Well, I recalled what he had said. Uh huh. He said you had a strong hand of wits, like a hand of a card game, And our contact stated that our target hangs with penguins, but forgot a name. A trick playing, penguin allied caper? One who handles poker. Of course! It was elementary, my dear Watson, that it was The Joker. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Team Rappers Category:TKandMit